After Today Parody
by Brainyxbat
Summary: As the title says. It's a parody of the song "After Today" from A Goofy Movie. :D


"_They've been laughin' since I can remember._" Shenzi started to sing as she walked down the sidewalk from her house, angry from being laughed at for getting kissed on the cheek by her father. "_But they're not gonna laugh anymore._" She prepared jump over the short gate, after noticing it was locked. "_No more "Shenzi the Freak,_" She jumped over the gate, and went down the sidewalk, unaware that two kids were playing with marbles ahead of her. "_No more "Witch of the Week," like before!_" She started to slip on the marbles, and waved her arms around to keep her balance.

"_No more algebra tests 'til September!_" A boy sang while ripping a test in pieces. Shenzi bumped into him after slipping, and accidentally wrapped her arms around his neck like she was flirting with him.

"_No more lookin' at losers like her!_" The boy's girlfriend sang as she pulled Shenzi off her boyfriend, and pushed her away.

"_No more havin' to cheat!_" A bully boy said.

"_No more mystery meat!_" Another bully boy sang as he snatched Shen's lunch bag away.

"_No more gym! No more gym! No more gym! __NO MORE GYM!_" 4 boys sang as they each launched a pair of underwear like a slingshot, one landing on Shenzi's nose.

"_Gonna move to the mall!_" A blonde girl named Lisa sang with her brunette friend.

"_Gonna live in the pool!_" A brunette boy named Chad sang as he flirted with Lisa. But when Shenzi came, he walked away.

"_Gonna talk to Bobby and not feel like a fool!_" Shen sang, before Lisa punched her arm, and walked away.

"_'Cause after today, I'm gonna be cruisin'!_" A group of boys sang as they skateboarded on the road and sidewalk.

"_After today, he'll be mine!_" Shenzi sang as she ducked down to avoid being hit by a skateboarder.

"_After today, my brains'll be snoozing!_" A group of people, including Stacey, sang as they dance-walked down the sidewalk past a teenage boy and an old lady.

"_If I don't faint, I'll be fine!_" Shenzi sang to the boy, making him faint from her beauty.

"_I've got forty more minutes of Home Economics._" Twin girls sang at an umbrella table.

"_Then down with the textbooks._" Twin boys sang from the top of the table, and threw the girls' textbooks away.

"_And up with the comics!_" A nerdy boy with glasses and braces sang as he held up a comic book.

"_Just think of all the time I've been losing!_" Shenzi sang as she jumped from a fire hydrant into a circle of pigeons, making them fly away around her. "_Finding the right thing to say!_" She continued as they flew away.

"_Things'll be goin' my way after today._" A chorus sang as an orange-haired boy with brown-rimmed sunglasses with purple lenses, a white T-shirt, white gloves on his hands, and brown shorts revved up his skateboard in front of his black-haired admirer.

"_He looked right through me,_" Shenzi sang glumly as he passed by her.

"_And who could blame him?_" She leaned against the window of a music shop.

"_I need a new me._" She continued while looking through the window, seeing Stacey and another girl admiring a cutout of the superstar Powerline. "_Plus some positive proof that I'm not just a goof!_"

"_And after today, I'm gonna be cruisin'!_" A group of cheerleaders sang on the bus.

"_No more pep rallies to cut; Blech!_" Two Goth Girls sang, sticking their tongues out at the end.

"_After today, my brains'll be snoozing!_" A group sang, getting out of the bus.

"_I'm gonna sit on my butt._" The fat bus driver sang in a monotone voice.

"_I've got less than an hour,_" Shenzi sang as she looked at the clock, and it read 8:58. "_And when this is ended, I'll either be famous!_" She continued as she slid down the rail of the stairs, and bumped into Principal Mazur.

"_Or you'll be suspended!_" He sang/threatened as he adjusted his toupee.

"_Just think of all the time I've been losing, waiting until I could say!_" A chorus sang as Shenzi flipped over a hurdle. "_Gonna be on my own!_" They continued as a group threw their graduation caps in the air. "_Kiss the parents good-bye!_" A mother's face was smushed on a car door when trying to kiss her kid goodbye. "_Gonna party from now 'til the end of July!_" A group of cheerleaders did a cheerleading/baton routine. "_Things'll be goin' my way!_" Shenzi stood on top of the bleachers, letting the wind blow through her long black hair. "_After today!_" The chorus finished, followed by the bell ringing, signaling the start of the school day.

"_I wish that this was the day after today._" Shenzi finished quietly.

* * *

**(A/N This was inspired by the original song from A Goofy Movie. This version of Shenzi is heavily based on the character of the same name from The Lion King, so I don't know whether to say this version of her belongs to me or not. But everything else, and the original song belong to Disney, guaranteed. To see what this version of Shenzi looks like, just go here: **** brainyxbat . deviantart gallery / 41341150 # / d5pbx2i just take out the spaces.****)**


End file.
